pokemonblackandwhiteevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan's Tranquill
Tristan's Tranquill(Japanese:Kento's Hatoboh) 'was the first Pokemon owned by Tristan. History 'As a Pidove Tristan first met his Tranquill as a Pidove after being recieved from Tristan's unknown father whom left Nuvema Town to challenge the Pokemon League. He played with his new trainer everyday, and they tried to use Aerial Ace but always failed countless times due to Pidove's weak strength. Unfortunately, Tristan was being attacked by a group of Timburr, and Pidove evolved into a Tranquill, using a full-powered Aerial Ace and knocking ouit the muscular Pokemon. After evolution, they entered the Nuvema Town Festival Tournament where Tranquill won more battles with one-hit KOs using his speed and various attacks(Aerial Ace,Double Team, Air Cutter, etc.) and never taking a hit in the process. Tristan wanting to win their 50th win streak in a row, challenged Marshal of the Elite Four and his Conkeldurr. he used all his potential, but was unable to take down Marshall's Conkeldurr, and lost by getting knocked out by the Muscular Pokemon's Hammer Arm. Ashamed, Tranquill thought he lost the battle for Tristan, and locked his speed out of battle, unable to use its strength again. He then appeared prior to A New Adventure where he was sent out to meet Oshawott. Afterwards, they both were attacked by a Hiedier duo which they easily defeat with Oshawott's Water Gun and Tranquill's Aerial Ace. Tristan then told them both they were going to conquer the Unova League and all head out to the first Gym challenge in Striaton City. In Hilda and Zorua, Tranquill was sent out to battle Team Plasma's Timburr and Purrloin alongside Oshawott. With his quick skills, he used a Super-Luck boosted Air Cutter to finish off Timburr, allowing Oshawott to battle Purrloin by himself, with Super Luck's help. In Drillin' Time, he managed to battle a wild Excadrill on his own when his comrades; Oshawott and Tepig; were knocked out by Drill Run. He easily anticipated the Subterranean Pokemon's attacks using Detect and easily weakened and took down Excadrill with a powerful Razor Wind and multiple Air Cutters, enabling him to win. In Nacrene City, he battled in Tristan's second Gym battle against Lenora. He had great power and strength, but fell simultaneously alongside Lenora's Stoutland, leaving Tepig to battle Watchog. In BWA18, after Oshawott fell to Garrett's Gurdurr, Tranquill was used to battle. After hbeing called a sad flier, Tranquill spun around, and challenged the Muscular Pokemon. But he failed to have Air Slash harm him and was knocked out of the battle and returned to his state of fear. Later, he flew away and tried again to master Air Slash, but performed poorly and als tried to use its speed and strength to unlock its Super Luck but failed and poorly hurt itself. Tristan then trained with him and they managed to master Air Slash and helped regain Trainquill full body strength to destroy a rock with Aerial Ace. With confidence restored, he then re-challenged Gurdurr, which results in a win for Tristan. With its full strength from when they fell to marshall, Tranquill let go of his fear of power and speed, and embraced its trainer again. He battled Aaron's Palpitoad in BWA25 during the final round in the Castelia Battle tournament. After being close to losing, he eventually is defeated, but relieved in usaing its full powered strength after years ago. Category:Male Pokemon Category:Tristan's Pokemon